Printing may be achieved by a broad variety of methods. One method is to utilize a nozzle-carrying printhead, whereby the nozzles eject drops of ink onto a media to form images on the media. Nozzles in a printhead can become faulty for a number of reasons, including being blocked by dried ink, media fibers and other debris. Faulty nozzles in a printhead may negatively impact the quality and the speed of printing.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.